


Most Beautiful Sight Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Date/Dates, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Kissing, Male Slash, Nudity, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Quanity/Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Junior & Tani are spending time together, What happens during that time?, Stay Tuned!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Most Beautiful Sight Ever:

*Summary: Junior & Tani are spending time together, What happens during that time?, Stay Tuned!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Officers Junior Reigns, & Tani Rey were walking along their favorite beach, as they were finishing up their date. They were enjoying themselves, & just focused on each other. The sun was setting, & they didn’t want to miss a thing.

 

“Mmmm, Isn’t this the most beautiful sight you ever saw ?”, “Yes, Yes, It is”, The Younger Seal said, as he looked at her, instead of the scenery, Tani blushed in response. They shared a kiss, & he said this to her. They stood in front of the ocean, as they were doing this.

 

“You are the most beautiful sight ever”, She kissed him, & said this, “Thank you, I think that I am gonna reward you for flattery”, She roughly grabbed him by the waistband, & pulled his pants, & boxers roughly down, Not giving a damn, who can see them.

 

She got on her knees, & tickled the sensitive appendage with her tongue, She then engulfed him, like he was her last meal, His moans, & groans were getting him going. Junior threw his head in ecstasy, & enjoyed himself.

 

The Ex-Lifeguard let him go with a lewd pop, & smirked. She went for it again, & she shouted, & cursed in response. She tucked him with a pat, & eyes his ass with lust. She figured next time, as they left to continue their evening.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for s possible sequel!!!!*The


End file.
